Como não se deve terminar com sua namorada
by la kariin
Summary: Harry quer dizer algo para Ginny. Threesome, slash e uma pitada de hetero também...Harry/Ginny e Draco/Harry/Severus, nessa exata ordem!


**_Como não se deve terminar com sua namorada - Harry / Severus / Draco ficlet_**

**_Título:_**_ Como não se deve terminar com sua namorada  
**Autora:** FancyPantsDylan  
**Censura:** M  
**Advertências:** ligeiro het (desculpem!)  
**Beta Original em Inglês: **WhiteCotton_

_**N/A:** Um grande obrigado a WhiteCotton pela excelente betagem, esta ficlet não seria tão boa sem suas edições._

**__**

**_Tradução:_**_ La Kariin_

**_Beta da tradução:_**_ La Kariin  
_N/T:

_Esta fic é uma tradução de "**How Not to Break Up with Your Girlfriend"** da FancyPantsDylan. __Vocês podem encontrar mais dela no InsaneJournal: .com._

_Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e encaminhadas à autora!!!_

_**Aviso: **Todos os personagens são de propriedade de JK Rowling, eu somente brinco com eles. Sem lucros adquiridos com a utilização dos personagens._

_

* * *

_

_"Oh! Oh__, Harry..."_, gritou Ginny estremecendo durante seu clímax.

Harry retirou-se dela e puxou - sem nenhum cuidado - o preservativo e liberou todo o seu prazer sobre Ginny.

_"Que merda! Harry, o que você está fazendo?" _Ela guinchou.

_"Você não gosta?" _Harry perguntou, com uma inocente surpresa estampada no rosto. _"Draco não se importa. Na verdade, ele retribui. Literalmente."  
_  
_"Como assim?!"  
_  
_"Sim, ele realmente gosta disso. Ele se sente tão bem envolvendo meu pau... E quando ele começa me apertar com seus espasmos ... Merlin, é maravilhoso!"_

_"Harry, você está dizendo que você fez isso com Malfoy?" _Ela perguntou, expressando uma mistura de repugnância e espanto.

_"Claro, aonde você pensa que eu estava todas essas vezes que você me procurou?"  
_  
Ginny o olhou atordoada por um momento e em seguida, uma tempestuosa expressão surgiu em seu rosto e ela pulou da cama. _"Não com Malfoy, com certeza!"_, ralhou com ele.

Ela começou a se vestir, puxando suas roupas, zangada. _"Eu não posso acreditar que você está traindo a mim com Malfoy!"  
_  
Harry olhou a timidamente.  
Quando Ginny terminou de vestir sua saia, virou-se novamente para ele. _"Harry com quem mais você está transando?"_ Ela exigiu, com mãos no quadril.

_"Veja bem... Eu peguei Draco outro dia desses"_ Sem querer que Ginny o interrompesse, ele continuou apressadamente, _"E então Snape nos encontrou na Sala Precisa. Eu honestamente não sei como ele conseguiu entrar, seria impossível, mas eu suponho que por ser o diretor, ele deve ter algum tipo de prerrogativa." _Ginny bufou perigosamente, com seu temperamento explosivo em ebulição, então Harry retornou ao ponto. _"Enfim, podemos dizer que ele estava animado e Draco convidou-o a juntar-se a nós. Eu pensei que eu fosse broxar, mas não broxei, surpreendentemente. A próxima coisa de que me lembro, é estar profundamente enterrado em Draco e Snape lançar um feitiço lubrificante e alargador em mim. Um segundo depois senti as bolas dele profundamente enterradas em meu interior. Foi o orgasmo mais completo que eu já tive."_

"Quer dizer que você estava com os dois!" Ginny aumentou o tom de voz ainda mais, pronta para um ímpio discurso.

_"Sim, foi incrível! Eu pensei que não conseguiria me mover, mas o movimento de Snape dentro de mim, fez com que eu me movesse dentro de Draco. E... Oh! Uau! Isso foi apenas o melhor de tudo!"_ Harry entusiasmado, era incapaz de manter o sorriso largo seu rosto, sob o olhar venenoso que Ginny lhe dirigia.

_"Como você pôde? Pensei que iríamos nos casar quando a escola finalmente acabasse__!"_, disse Ginny.

_"Me desculpe Gin, mas eu preciso de ambos, eles me completam."  
_  
_"É isso então! Estamos acabados! Não ouse vir rastejando de volta para mim quando eles te ferrarem, porque eles irão, especialmente aqueles dois." _Com um safanão e um olhar borbulhante, Ginny correu para fora do dormitório dos meninos desabaladamente pelas escadas.

De repente, aplausos foram ouvidos de algum lugar atrás dele. As cortinas ao redor da cama de Neville foram abertas e Draco escorregou para fora.

_"Bom trabalho, Potter! Não creio que eu já tenha testemunhado um rompimento mais espetacular do que este."  
_  
_"Não seja tão cruel, Draco. Harry fez isso por nós."_, Severus o repreendeu suavemente, saindo de seu esconderijo. _"Afinal, a sua perda é o nosso ganho." _Ele aninhou-se ao lado de Harry para envolvê-lo em seus braços. _"Acho que ele fez muito bem. E, como ele havia dito, o sexo foi uma perfeita preliminar para nós."_

Harry inclinou-se contra Severus. Ele alcançou Draco, puxou-o mais para perto e abraçou-o para que os três deitassem em sua cama. _"Era isso o que você queria, não era?"_

_"Sim"_, respondeu simplesmente Draco.

_"Então, cala a boca, me beija e vamos levar isso... O resto das nossas vidas."_ Harry sorriu abertamente quando Severus começou a fazer exatamente isso.

Fim


End file.
